


4B. Taga-rito ka rin, A One-Shot.

by Ren (halfpick)



Series: Uuwi ka rin: GSP Mid-season One-Shots [2]
Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Bubog-free, Clapper, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpick/pseuds/Ren
Summary: After Vlad's birthday, he sets himself on a mission to do one thing for the rest of the semestral break - make Karl's life in their shared unit easier. Is it just as a 'thank you' for the surprise the boy threw for him? Or is it because of something else entirely?
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Series: Uuwi ka rin: GSP Mid-season One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	4B. Taga-rito ka rin, A One-Shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is based on an alternate reality retelling of the Gaya sa Pelikula webseries created by Juan Miguel Severo and presented by Globe Studios. The events depicted take place between the fourth and fifth episodes.

"Ayan, PERFECT. Ano sa tingin mo, Arki?"

  


Vlad stepped away from the television as he marveled at the light-up clapper that Sue gave him for his birthday, which now sat as the centerpiece of their entertainment set.

"Uy! Bagay nga 'yan d'yan!" Karl remarked from behind, equally impressed at the sight. He had been slaving away in front of his laptop for the last four hours and this was the first time since he sat there that he _smiled_. "Sa'n kaya 'yan binili ng friend mo? Parang gusto ko rin ng ganyan na may name ko, tapos ilalagay ko rin sa kwarto ko pag-uwi."

The boy with the tousled hair looked back at Karl and kept a straight face, but the ideas started falling around him like confetti. The mere thought of getting it for him and making Karl smile the way he was smiling at that moment made Vlad hear all sorts of booms and pops in his head. But none of that could be seen on his face. 

"Sige, I'll ask her." He finally responded after he heard the last idea pop. "You never told me how your parents reacted seeing this and, well, my _other_ gift, when they unwrapped them."

Vlad gave Karl a knowing look.

  


**"AY OO NGA 'NO? Hala Vlad, 'yung kaba ko nun!!"**

The quietly smiling Karl was quickly ejected from the boy's body which had then been possessed by a five-year-old kid telling his playmate about something funny. He slammed his laptop shut and continued rambling about that awkward exchange gift situation on Christmas Eve.

Vlad put his hands on his waist and took all this in. He, on the receiving end, was getting every juicy, excruciatingly embarrassing tidbit as they were being so masterfully told by the most animated storyteller he had ever laid eyes on. It was as if he was in the middle of it all, and was witnessing everything first-hand.

Karl's ability to make his audience visualize a scene transcended anything Vlad had ever come across. The attention to detail, the chronology and sometimes even the lack of it, the painting of emotions using gasps, stares and even yelps - all working in concert with words that seem to have had been invented specifically for the movies. Vlad felt Karl's passion for writing movies in waves and in this moment, it was as if he was ready to surf it. It made him want to be there for when Karl writes all these stories - maybe one about him and their time together, he wouldn't mind - just as long as it was Karl who was telling it.

It was astonishing to watch and listen to.

Almost as quicky as he started his account of what happened, Karl was ready to whip up lunch. He reheated the _sinigang_ he cooked the night before and deep fried some _lechong kawali_ that he thought would go well along with it, while still explaining that it took all three Almasens to deduce that Sue sent birthday gifts for Vlad and didn't confuse them for Christmas gifts; and at that point Karl had made a decision to hurry back to Tito Santi's unit early the following morning with a cabbage and other party favors in tow.

Vlad was then setting the table and could not help but feel awkwardly and uncomfortably warm inside. This warmth lit the fire that forged and strengthened his resolve to ensure that Karl's stay in the unit was as pleasant for him as possible.

By the time they finished eating, Karl had concluded narrating the whole _Jockstrap atop the Christmas tree_ fiasco and the events that led to the birthday pancakes, and the devastating hilarity left both boys in stitches.

It took a few moments for them to get all of it out of their system. They had started to calm down, and while Vlad was trying to catch his breath and wiped his eyes of tears, Karl sat up and looked straight at him.

"Pasensya ka na ulit, Vlad ha." Karl's voice was now low and soft. But more than that, it was Karl's eyes that told Vlad he was not only being serious, but also sincere. "Nagkamali ako ng kuha ng gift nung umuwi ako, tapos hindi ko agad naibalik sa 'yo. Nailagay mo na sana 'yung clapper dun nang mas maaga."

Vlad furrowed his brows, almost in amazement that this was even a conversation. "Ano ka ba, Arki? Syempre kailangan pa rin naman kitang hintayin para magpaalam before I put it there." He was trying not to sound too comfortable with being told an apology. More so, one he didn't think was necessary, but he appreciated nonetheless.

Out of reflex, Karl was about to retort; but stopped in his tracks when he realized there was nothing to rebut to. His mouth stayed open for what seemed like a long time while his eyes were squinting ever so gradually. Vlad, of course, knew what was going on. But instead of giving Karl a hard time, he simply smirked and shook his head.

Karl composed himself and stood; he made his way to the fridge to get some water. He chuckled as he closed the fridge door, "Sabi ko nga sa card ko," He turned to Vlad, whose eyes were following him since he left the table.

"Taga-rito ka na rin. Kaya sana maramdaman mo na you've properly _nested_." He pet the Stormtrooper helmet on top of the fridge that he used to protest against _being there_ so much.

  


_**DAMNIT, KARL.** Why do you have to say things like that and look at me like I'm worth saying it to?_

  


In true Jose Vladimir Austria tradition, he looked away, around and down, and in all futility was trying to hide the kind of smile that would have rivaled the sun.

So no, he could not hide that smile. And seeing that made Karl feel warm, light, and it somehow gave him life - Just. Like. The sun.

"Uhm, Arki?" Vlad stood and approached Karl. 

"Ano? 'Di ko na uuliting sabihin 'yun ha! Sorry na lang kung 'di ka nakinig." Karl defensively interjected in jest.

"Hindi, hindi. I was just gonna say... Thanks." Vlad was also in his serious-sincere tone. "For everything."

"Sus, wala yun." Karl gave Vlad a _you're welcome_ nod. He then raised his hand balled into a fist, signaling Vlad to do the same. They had resorted to playing rock-paper-scissors to determine which unfortunate soul was going to wash the dishes. Over the course of a couple of weeks, they had grown fond of it as if it were tradition.

Vlad tapped Karl's hand and gently turned it away. "Ako na." Then he walked back to the table and started collecting their plates.

In his mind, Vlad knew he was not only doing this for Karl to return a favor. It was because,

  


" _Taga-rito rin ako._ "

  



End file.
